


【巍澜/ABO】幡动（五）

by biandu



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biandu/pseuds/biandu





	【巍澜/ABO】幡动（五）

这是一个绮丽而极致欢愉的美梦。

梦里百香果的气味将他从内到外包裹得密不透风，淡淡的薄荷味刺激着他每一处敏感点。  
  
甜腻的奶油味在他身上游走，滑腻微凉的触感留恋在他的小腹和背部，所到之处激起阵阵战栗。

那股子酥麻感从尾椎骨向上蔓延，蔓延到炙热小腹，再顺着脊椎，一直传到大脑深处。

低沉的喘息声性感到勾走他的魂。

酒精氤氲在暧昧的空气里，让空气都躁动起来。

赵云澜觉得自己就像在云里沉浮，他紧紧抓住他唯一的依托，坠入深渊，他甘愿沉沦。

++++

赵云澜在窗外阳光轻柔时醒来，空气中疯狂的味道依旧浓烈。

赵云澜大脑还是一片空白，他愣神间慢慢找到自己。

他首先感觉到有一双手从背后环着自己，把他固得紧紧的。

再是他的后背紧紧贴着一个人的胸膛，那个人的气息就在耳边，应该还没醒，呼吸悠长，呼吸间浓郁的百香果气息让赵云澜回想起昨晚的疯狂。

++++

赵云澜把沈巍扶着进了房间，两人都是O睡一间也没什么，他蹑手蹑脚把沈巍西装扒下，本来醉死过去的男人却眯起一双桃花眼看着他。

赵云澜觉得有些尴尬，解沈巍衬衫扣子的手立刻松开，

“哈，哈，我就看你不脱衣服就睡觉，怪难受的，我就帮你脱了一件外套，嘿嘿”赵云澜举起两只手尬笑着，挠了挠头。

沈巍已经分不清是梦还是现实，他嗅到了身上散发出的自己信息素的味道，不碍事，反正赵处长也是个A，抑制剂没带就算了吧。

赵云澜呼吸突然一滞，他闻到了沈巍的信息素，还没反应过来一股强势的百香果气息翻涌而来，赵云澜直接跌在沈巍躺的床上。

乖乖，O真的变A了。

在沈巍还不自知的情况下，赵云澜身上残余的抑制剂也失效了，生生被沈巍逼出海盐奶油的信息素。

赵云澜感觉到自己心跳加速，有些发热，在神智还清醒时他想的不是赶快跑，而是，龙大那群小兔崽子，你们镇校之宝美人教授是A是O都不知道，我明天要去挨个打断你们的腿。

  
结果就是赵云澜被逼出发情期，沈巍被感染，两人发生了关系。

  
该死的，赵云澜在心里骂，赵云澜知道自己是个O后，虽然每天不知轻重到处撩人，但从来都是点到为止，还从来没发生过这种事儿，而现在却栽在了只见过一次的披着O的A身上。

想起昨晚的疯狂，赵云澜还是羞得心里小鹿乱撞，沈巍，真不是一般的强。

  
赵云澜在头脑风暴后动了动，想从某位狠人怀里出来，结果不懂不要紧，一动，赵云澜无比清晰地感觉到自己的体内还塞着背后那人的东西。

我日你仙人板板！

赵云澜这么一动，沈巍也醒了，怔怔地看着眼前熟悉的后脑勺，嗅着空气中的百香果薄荷和海盐奶油混起来的奇异暧昧的气味，大脑一片空白。

突然感觉到自己还在对方体内更是羞成了一只虾，他以为赵云澜没醒，慢慢地挪动身体，赵云澜没想到他来这么一出，最晚刚被打开的身体此刻尤为敏感，忍不住从齿缝中溢出一声呻吟，场面一度尴尬无比。

后来还是沈巍抱着赵云澜去浴室清理。

后来赵云澜觉得是因为自己沈巍才喝了酒，也是自己把沈巍带来酒店还只开了一间房，所以要对沈巍负责。

而沈巍觉得是自己喝醉了乘人之危，当然一定对对方负责。

于是他们本着为对方负责的态度都认为直接结婚算了，所以沈巍等赵云澜休息了一天，两人就直奔去领证了，谁都没告诉。


End file.
